Traffic by Numb3rs
by Way Walker
Summary: Don, David and Charlie are on their way to the F.B.I when they get stuck in traffic. David tries to relieve his boredom much to the displeasure of Don and Charlie. Will their friendship survive the ride?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Numb3rs, really I don't so please don't sue me.

"I'm bored"

Don, Charlie and David were on their way back to headquarters and Don already regretted picking David up whose car was currently in the repair shop. The normal 15 minute car ride was taking much longer then normal due to several large accidents and the traffic was crawling. By the time they would reach their destination it would have taken them over an hour and a half.

"You know we should play a game" said David. "I know the perfect one to keep us occupied. I'm thinking of a number between …"

"Cut it out David! I made you promise never to play that game remember!" cried out Don. He was only too glad that they all agreed not to mention what had happened last week and thankfully Charlie had kept quiet about it. He was still very much embarrassed every time he thought about that day especially making a fool of himself as he guessed Megan's number wrong and playing children's games in the first place. No he was still very much annoyed at David for even suggesting it. "You know we really should get you to have an evaluation; you can't be right in the head man" said Don as he stared at David who was sat in the back through the rear view mirror as he wondered if David was going through a mental breakdown or something.

"Hey I resent that I have you know …" rambled David as he hurriedly defended himself however Don quickly turned on the radio to drown out him out only to be received with static. Just great he thought.

"What about hangman or squares? I know what would be great fun how about noughts and crosses?" asked David who clearly wasn't getting off the subject that easily. "No wait we don't have any paper … ok what about …"

"Please David I'm trying to listen to some music here man" said Don as he fiddled with the radio, trying to get a station, any station that would drown out David but was once again only received with static.

"Hey I got an idea!"

"Oh boy …" muttered Charlie as he closed his laptop as he decided that he could no longer concentrate on the formula he was trying to write and that David's idea would most probably only distract him more.

"We can have a sing along!" David said happily. "I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the ..."

"Technically David you are not really in the rain as you are in a moving vehicle and it's not even cloudy" remarked Charlie as he stared outside the car window looking at the clear blue sky.

"Oh come on guys this is a classic. I've got a smile on my ..."

"You won't have for long if you don't stop singing now" said Don as he began desperately pressing buttons on the radio hoping for anything, sports, news even country music would be a blessing if it ended his suffering of David's singing.

"Ok what about … mamma mia here I go ..."

"No" Don said quickly.

"Ok how about … um … Just how much I missed you" sang David.

"That's the same one!" cried Charlie who was getting really annoyed with the song choices just as Don shouted "Ok enough already!!!" as he punched the radio with all his might and once again he only received static.

"All you need is love! Love, love all you need …" David cried who was now waving his arms in the air.

"And ear plugs" muttered Charlie rubbing his temples trying to get rid of his pounding headache.

"Oh I got a good one. Let's do the time warp …" David yelled as he did the appropriate actions, which was very hard to do when sitting down in a car.

"Lets not" Charlie and Don both begged but their pleas were ignored.

"Again!!! Put your hands on your hips …"

"Please no …" Charlie moaned as he banged his head on his window as he thought that he should never have gotten a lift from Don. Don was currently considering driving into a tree to stop David from singing who was obliviousness to the torture he was inflicting on them. Instead he was going on to another song.

"We are the champions my friends!!! We keep on fighting to …"

"We won't be your friends for very much longer if you don't stop singing!" shouted Don finally having enough. Could the traffic be any slower!

"Hey man I can't help it. It's a nice sunny day, I'm bored, there's not a cloud in the sky and I'm bored …" David complained.

"Ok we get it already" shouted Don using all his will not to chuck David out onto the road.

Seeing the anger in Dons eyes David finally realized that maybe he should stop singing if he was going to get out of the car alive and he stopped singing. However it was short lived as the silence was soon disturbed when …

"We are family! I've got all my sisters with me"

"Hey are you calling us chicks man!" shouted Don at David and it was then he noticed that Charlie had closed his eyes and was muttering random numbers under his breath. Don was just glad that he wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"But Don …" whined David.

"You know what that does it! When we get to base you are having an evaluation and no arguments!!!"

"Ok man chill. I promise you that I won't sing any more" sighed David who seemed really put out about having to stop singing but he kept his word.

A few minutes went by.

Don relaxed, finally a little peace and quiet.

He turned to look at Charlie who seemed to be counting down to something. He was about to ask him what he was doing when Charlie opened his eyes as said clearly.

"5…4…3…2…1"

And then right on queue David spoke.

"I'm thinking of number between …"

Don groaned loudly banging his head on the steering wheel.

This was going to be the longest car ride of his life.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is a kind of sequel to my other fic "Just Another Day Using Numb3rs." What do you think? Please review. Oh and thank you challengerspet for the great title.


End file.
